A Quelques Secondes
by Amandine O'Donnell
Summary: Il suffit de quelques secondes pour qu'une vie change, pour que tout bascule. Deux épaules qui se heurtent, un regard qui se perd et des non-dits.
La pluie avait quelque chose de particulier à la nuit tombée. Elle devenait invisible et ne se révélait qu'à la lueur des réverbères. Un peu comme la vraie nature de certaines personnes.

Elle soupira, tandis que ses yeux quittaient le halo lumineux pour venir se perdre dans la noirceur de son café. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle fixait les larmes du ciel, ses pensées tournées vers une seule et unique personne.

 _Frank._

Il ne se passait plus un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à lui, sans qu'elle ne vienne s'asseoir à cette table, la même où ils s'étaient assis la veille de la mort du Blacksmith, et qu'elle commande une tasse de café qui finissait par refroidir et à laquelle elle ne touchait pas. C'était devenu une habitude, un rituel. Et tout ce temps, elle n'espérait qu'une chose: le revoir.

Elle avait bel et bien conscience de la naïveté dont elle faisait preuve. Frank n'était pas le genre de personne à s'attacher à de tels petits détails. Frank n'était pas le genre de personne à revenir dans un café, seulement parce qu'ils y avaient fait escale. Et peut-être même qu'elle imaginait tout ça. Peut-être qu'elle avait seulement besoin de se dire qu'il s'était attaché à elle, tout comme elle l'avait fait. Après tout… Ils étaient tous deux des assassins. A une échelle différente, certes. Mais ils avaient tous deux ôtés la vie à des hommes, alors dans un sens, ils se ressemblaient.

Cette idée lui arracha une grimace, qui attira l'attention de la nouvelle serveuse. [La dernière ayant démissionné, suite à un soir trop agité.]

« Le café n'est pas à votre goût? » Demanda-t-elle après s'être rapproché, sa sempiternelle cafetière à la main.

Karen secoua négativement la tête, s'efforçant de sourire.

« Le café est… » Elle marqua une courte pause, le temps de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa tasse encore pleine. « Excellent. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

La serveuse sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse, et s'éloigna. Karen pu alors reporter son regard vers l'extérieur, scrutant les rues désertes à travers les grandes baies vitrées.

Les quelques passants qui osés bravés les caprices du ciel, s'affairait sous des journaux, des vestes ou des mallettes improvisés en parapluies. Durant une fraction de seconde, Karen sembla devinait la silhouette de l'ancien militaire au coin de la rue, mais son attention fut subitement détourné par la sonnerie de son portable.

L'écran affichait « Ellison ». Elle décrocha. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes, et après de nombreux hochements de tête, qu'elle raccrocha tout en sortant un billet de son porte-monnaie.

« Une urgence? »

Karen releva vivement la tête, prise de court. La jeune serveuse lui souriait poliment, sa cafetière toujours en main.

« Oh… Oui, le travail. Vous savez ce que c'est.

_Disons que la seule urgence à laquelle je fais face est celle de ne pas faire cramer mes pancakes. »

Elles se regardèrent un court instant, avant d'éclater de rire. Karen s'entreprit même à chercher à quand remontait la dernière fois où elle avait ri ainsi, de bon cœur. Et en conclut que cela faisait bien trop longtemps.

Finalement, elle enfila sa veste et tendit son billet à la femme qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière secouant négativement la tête, repoussa gentiment sa main.

« Je ne vais pas vous faires payer pour quelque chose que vous avez à peine touché.

_Mais, et la tarte?

_Offerte par la maison. A présent, filez, vous avez une urgence à ce qu'il paraît. »

A contrecœur, Karen dû ranger son billet puis se redressa en attrapant son sac à main. Elle aussi, aller devoir improvisé un parapluie.

« Euh, dîtes, j'aurais une question à…

_Non, je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. » L'interrompit la serveuse.

Karen hocha la tête, un pincement au cœur, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Finalement, dans un dernier soupir, elle franchit la porte, se heurtant au passage, à l'épaule d'un homme qui entrait.

« Oh, mince, je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, excusez-moi! » Elle se retourna, cherchant du regard les yeux de l'inconnu, mais ce dernier était déjà entré.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, tandis qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Vous comptez le lui dire un jour? »

L'homme reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait face à lui, et trouva la jeune serveuse, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, derrière le comptoir. Elle le fusillait du regard, semblant ignorer qui lui faisait face, pour faire preuve d'une telle témérité.

« Est-ce qu'elle a demandé si…

_Oui.

_Et vous ne lui avez rien dit?

_Non.

_Merci. »

Il s'approcha de la table, qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, était occupé, puis dans un soupir à peine perceptible, il s'installa.

Alors, semblable à un robot, la serveuse lui apporta une tasse de café, tandis qu'il déposait sa casquette juste à côté.

« Combien de temps allez-vous encore jouer à ce jeu?

_Je vous demandes pardon?

_Chaque soir, vous vous loupez à quelques secondes près. Chaque soir, des heures durant, vous restez là à fixer l'extérieur, à attendre je ne sais quoi. J'ai bien remarqué que vous souffriez. Autant l'un que l'autre. Et dieu seul sait à quel point je me fou de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Mais j'en ai marre de vous servir de couverture et de lui mentir. Elle mérite mieux. _Vous_ méritez mieux. Alors cessez de jouer au chat et à la souris, et pour l'amour de dieu, prenez votre courage à deux mains et venez la voir, venez lui parler. »

Ce sermon eu le don d'amuser l'homme, qui après une profond inspiration, s'enquit à lui demander:

« Vous savez que vous avez du culot?

_On me le dit souvent, oui. Et honnêtement, Punisher ou non, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire souffrir cette femme ainsi. »

Durant un court instant, le regard de l'ancien militaire se perdit dans celui de la jeune femme, alors qu'il se retenait de poser une question stupide. Evidemment qu'elle savait qui il était. Sa photo avait fait la une des journaux.

« _Vous avez raison, se résigna-t-il finalement. Elle mérite mieux.

_Alors parlez-lui. Et si vous le faites, peut-être que je vous offrirais vos dix prochaines tasses de cafés. »

A son tour, il pouffa de rire, tout en entourant de ses mains, la tasse fumante qui lui faisait face. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être que la solution était de parler à Karen. Et peut-être même qu'elle lui pardonnerait d'avoir tué le Blacksmith et de s'être éloigné.

« Au fait... »

L'ex-militaire releva la tête.

« Je préfère Frank. »


End file.
